From Fiction to Reality
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Sirius Black gets a laptop and Google's himself. He finds a fanfiction about a certain bushy-haired woman whose bed he wakes up in a lot. Read to see what happens!


Disclaimer – I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter; it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and company. I do not own any copyrighted brands and/or websites you see here. I make no money from this fanfiction.

Summary – Sirius Black gets a laptop and Google's himself. He finds a fanfiction about a certain bushy-haired woman whose bed he wakes up in a lot. Read to see what happens! In a way it's not exactly OOC and AU, but, for the sake of argument, we'll say it is, alright? Alright…. Lots of lemons, a bit of plot, and a light smattering of fluff.

Any and all mistakes are mine.

**Warning – 18 and over readers only, please. Strong sexual content and mild language.**

Sirius Black, one of five residences at Grimmauld Place, was sitting in front of his brand new Toshiba laptop, trying to figure out the whole 'internet' thing. His long fingers ghosted over the white-on-black keys, interested by the smoothness of them, the grooves between them, the way they were so sensitive to his touch. He skirted a finger over the touch pad, grinning as the cursor flew across the screen, then to the left, then to the top, and finally around and around in no particular pattern.

Once satisfied, he clicked on the wireless connections, looking through the random names until he found 'SRHHG' (which stood for **S**irius, **R**emus, **H**ermione, **H**arry, **G**inny) and double clicked. A new, smaller, window popped up and it appeared to be scanning for a moment before prompting him to enter a password. With only his pointer fingers, he typed, slowly, 'BLGPWGM' (**B**lack, **L**upin, **G**ranger, **P**otter, **W**easley, **G**rimmauld **P**lace) and hit the enter key. The bar appeared for only another moment before disappearing altogether.

Sirius checked that all the bars in the bottom right corner were white before double clicking the 'Internet Explorer' icon. Google popped up and he sat there pondering what he wanted to learn about. He chuckled as a thought came to him; he typed in his own name and then sat back as he hit the enter key again. His eyes widened as he saw there were more than a few hundred pages worth. He clicked on the first one, something called 'Wiki', whatever that was. He rolled his eyes as he read about his 'character' in the Harry Potter book series by J.K. Rowling.

"Sure as hell took that 'poetic license' shit to a whole new level," he muttered to himself.

The story as a whole was about 80 percent correct, and the fabrications in _his_ storyline made up about 15 percent of it. It wasn't too off until the whole Ministry fiasco. He hadn't been hit with the killing curse; it was only a very strong stunner, which did force him into the Veil. However, all the Veil does is transport you back to the entrance of the building. The Veil was put in by Armedilius Purtucole, a former Minister, when the Prophecy Wing was put in, which was understandable – who would have been able to find their way back through _that_?

Because none of the Order knew exactly what the Veil did, they hadn't been able to tell Harry that Sirius wasn't dead, because they had thought it too. Sirius wasn't able to tell Harry he was alive until nearly two weeks later, as all of the owls he tried to send returned back quickly, looking a little beaten, but they hadn't given up their letters. Sirius had shown up at the Dursley's under a Disillusionment charm only a day or two after Harry had returned there for the summer. He waited patiently until Harry went off to the park by himself, even though it was pouring down rain. Sirius' heart had broken as he saw Harry sit on a swing and begin to cry. Tears were in Sirius' eyes as he let down the charm, calling out Harry's name. Harry had looked at him like he was a ghost and produced his wand with shaking hands.

Brokenly, Sirius started to explain what happened, and by the end of it, Harry was crying in earnest, unable to stop the tears from coming. Sirius was glad for the rain, as he didn't want Harry to see that tears were streaming down his face also. When Sirius was done, he had opened his arms to his Godson and Harry had practically run into them, sobbing onto Sirius' shoulder. Because things with Voldemort were still not over, and the Ministry was in no mood to clear anyone of any charges, Sirius had to stay hidden, and Grimmauld Place was only safe for short periods of time. Harry had wanted Sirius to go with him to look for Horcruxes, but Sirius understood that he couldn't, because of the secrecy that was bestowed only upon those three children. Sirius hadn't been happy about Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing it alone, but assured them they'd be fine nonetheless.

Another thing she didn't mention was the fact that, during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's redo seventh year, he was finally cleared of all the previous charges against him, thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. It wasn't nineteen years later, and, unless he was mistaken, Hermione and Ron barely talked anymore, let alone on the road to marriage and children. Harry and Ginny were though – their wedding was in a week. There was a lot more, but what was the point in nit-picking? At least the guy that had played him in the movies looked nearly identical to him. A bit older, perhaps, but close enough.

Sirius clicked the back button and plowed through more fan pages, sighing as Gary Oldman received all the credit. Sure, there were pages dedicated to the character, which was basically him, but it still didn't feel too good. Not that he'd actually want the notoriety, because it would be very bad for not only himself, but everyone involved. The one thing the Ministry of Magic was good at was secrecy, and this was their biggest case. Even Jo Rowling herself didn't know they actually existed. Ah, the wonder of mind altering spells.

Finally, he came along one that had Hermione's name mixed into the smaller print. He clicked on it, raising an eyebrow at the site name, which was something called 'fanfiction'. He shrugged and began to read.

"_It was night. All the lights were out. Hermione Granger and Sirius Black were laying, spooned, in bed together. His hand slowly stroked her naked side, reveling in the way her skin heated beneath his touch."_

"What the fuck?" he said out loud.

His thoughts instantly went to the twenty-six year old woman, who was probably in her bedroom or the library with some book. Sirius had always thought that the actress who played her, Emma Watson, had nothing on the real Hermione. The actress was indeed beautiful, but she just didn't capture the sexy sway of Hermione's hips, the way the room lit when she entered. Emma just didn't have that same aura about her that Hermione did.

With the _real_ Hermione in mind, Sirius kept reading, a tad weirded out, but intrigued nonetheless.

"_He stroked her silky skin, from her hip to her stomach to her supple breasts, his large palms resting atop them before squeezing. His fingers found her puckered nipples, teasing them before pinching. He smirked as she cried out his name, her bare bottom unconsciously gyrating against his obvious erection."_

If Sirius was being honest with himself, he wasn't far off from his fanfiction-self.

"_Sirius grasped Hermione's pliable thigh, lifting her leg to come back and rest on top of his own. He pumped his hips back and forth, letting his hard arousal slide between her moist folds, groaning as moisture coated his cock. He pulled back after a moment, reaching a hand between their sweaty bodies and positioned himself at her entrance."_

A few paragraphs later, Sirius sat there, wide-eyed and with tighter jeans than what he had started with. Before thinking, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed the up button. He typed in Hermione's number and wrote her a quick text, simply saying 'in the study, come up here now'. Only a moment later, he heard quick footsteps, his eyes still not straying from the computer screen. Hermione entered the room, her wild curls pulled up into a sloppy bun, her caramel eyes scanning the room, her wand drawn.

"Sirius," she said, startling him, "what's wrong?"

Sirius looked at her, _really_ looked at her, for the first time. He'd always thought her beautiful, and most definitely 'fuck-worthy', and had even thought about actually taking her more than a few hundred times, but he respected her too much. In that moment respect went out the window and all he was thinking about was ripping her maddeningly sexy clothing off.

She was wearing a white tank top that showed off her full bust, and a thin line of her tanned, flat stomach. Her fabric, grey shorts were cut off mid-thigh, revealing her lean thighs and muscular calves. She may be a bookworm, but she knew how to keep herself in shape. Her slim eyebrows came together, as if she knew he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Would you come read this, please?" he asked quietly, forcing his eyes away from her breasts.

Her eyes lit up at the word 'read' and she placed her wand on the large desk before going around it. He slid his leather computer chair back and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down to sit in his lap. She rolled her eyes, unfazed by Sirius' 'hands on' approach. He may be a bit of a jerk from time to time, but, having nearly no physical contact when he was child, he made up for it now.

It wouldn't be a surprise to see Harry sitting on the couch in the den with Sirius' arm around him, both of them reading separate books. Nor was it odd to see Remus and Sirius holding hands during dinner, their chairs scooted so close together they were touching. Sirius was a bit less affectionate with Ginny, as too much with anyone but Harry made her a little uncomfortable, but that was fine with him. Hermione was typically the brunt of it, constantly finding him in her bed in the morning, his lean form wrapped around her own. Or when he'd find her in the library reading, he would sit next to her and pull her into his lap like a small child, guiding her head to his collarbone and read to her until she was lulled by his hand not holding the book massaging her scalp.

She found it comforting, but frustrating at the same time. Didn't he _know_ what he did to her whenever he held her that closely, his breath on her neck, his stubble brushing the side of her jaw? It was bad enough when she developed a crush on him during her fifth year at Christmas, but it was worse that it had carried on into her adulthood.

"What do you want me to read, Sirius?" she asked, trying to sound mildly annoyed. Sirius knew better.

"Read what's on the screen, love," he said quietly.

Before looking at the screen, she noticed that he hadn't pulled her back into his chest as he normally did. He had her basically on his knees, not quite allowing her body to mold into his. She shrugged it off, more curious about what he had gotten himself into. She scrolled to the top of the page and began to read. Sirius had to close his eyes as her breathing became obviously heavier, her body shifting this way and that.

When she was done, she just sat there for awhile, staring at the screen as he had. The story she had just read was nearly identical to the fantasies she had every morning she'd wake up and find him cuddled against her back, his large morning erection pressing against her bum. She was always too terrified to act on it; she didn't want to scare him away. She didn't want to stop the happy feeling that would wash over her whenever he touched her.

As if in slow motion, he felt her body turn. He opened his grey eyes, instantly finding hers. Their chests rose and fell, their eyes staying locked, electricity shooting through the quickly built sexual tension. His hand that was on her hip tightened and something broke. They went in at the same time.

Their lips crashed together, the tension in the room exploding and coating them both with a frantic need. Sirius yanked her body against his, both of them whimpering as his tongue plunged into her mouth. She kissed him back passionately; the years of wanting this all combined and she shoved her fingers into his shoulder length black hair, holding him in place. Sirius was slightly taken aback by the ferocity of her kiss, but quickly caught on.

She tried to turn more towards him, but he used a bit of force to keep her back against his chest; he didn't know if he'd be able to stay in control if she moved within his lap. Without breaking the fierce kiss, his hands began roaming her body. He ran his hands over any part of her that he could reach; he didn't stay in any one place for more than a second until he was satisfied he had covered every inch he could.

As his hands stilled, he tried to slow the kiss, too, but Hermione was so caught up she didn't really notice. Sirius broke away, both of them gasping for air. "I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, retracting her hand from his hair and sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

His fingertips caressed the sliver of her stomach the tank top didn't cover and put his lips to her ear. "Don't apologize, Hermione," he whispered huskily. "Lean your head back and close your eyes."

Still a little abashed, Hermione complied, letting her head fall back to rest upon his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands drifted along her fluttering stomach. Desire spread through her entire body as he continued rubbing her, slowly inching up to her ribs. She heard a low groan leave his throat when he felt she wasn't wearing a bra. Continuing to lift her top, he teased the underside of her full breasts, causing her to squirm in his lap. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when she gasped as his hands boldly moved to cup her mounds, kneading them slowly, testing their weight. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as her bottom rotated on his thick erection through his jeans, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his leg and into his stomach.

Sirius plucked her hardened nipples, his eyes rolling up as she let out a breathy moan. Her petite hands grasped his forearms, urging him to continue. He obliged her silent request, applying pressure to her sensitive nipples before ghosting his fingertips over them in a soothing manner. He took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking her flesh and allowing his heavy breathing to fill her, overtaking any other sound within the room. Spurred on by her moans, Sirius retracted one hand from her breast, following the path he had already made back down to her stomach.

"Sirius," she breathed out as he teased the waistband of her shorts, his fingers slowly dipping a mere inch beneath it before pulling back.

He released her ear and shut his eyes in order to keep in control as his hand disappeared beneath the flimsy material. Hermione's legs unconsciously parted as Sirius' hand ran through her sparse pubic hair. They both gasped as his fingers slid easily between her moist folds, his fingertips brushing against her clit, causing her hips to buck. Her breath caught in her throat as he made slow, lazy circles around her bud of nerves. His lips went to her neck, placing gentle kisses along her skin, his hand that was on her breast, which had been nearly dormant, started back up again, massaging each one in turn.

Hermione couldn't help the loud whimper that left her lips when Sirius slid his fingers further yet, rimming the outside of her entrance before gently inserting a finger into her wet, warm core. He moaned against her neck, the feel of her tight walls wrapping around his finger pulled at his last hold on control. He pumped his finger once, twice, a third time. She gasped and moaned every time, causing his manhood to twitch with anticipation over, and over, and over. Only a moment in, he'd had enough. He abruptly pulled his hands back to a very shocked witch. Before giving her time to really realize what was going on, he stood, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from spilling on to the floor.

Hermione stumbled a bit, but with Sirius' strong arms around her, she stilled fairly quickly. "Sirius?" she asked after he didn't move.

"Hermione," he whispered from behind her, a shiver running down her spine at the desire coating his voice, "I do believe you realize what would happen if you stayed."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do."

"You can walk away right now, and we can pretend this never happened," he said, hoping with every fiber of his being she would stay.

She turned in his arms to face him. She tilted her head up in order to look into his eyes. With some hesitation, Hermione raised her hand and stroked his cheek. "I've wanted this for a very, very long time, Sirius. It would be you who would have to walk away."

Sirius paused before saying anything, wondering why his heart was fluttering within his chest. "Hermione, have you ever noticed that it was always your bed I ended up in nearly every morning?"

She nodded, confused. "You're that way with everyone, though."

"No," he said, tightening his hold around her. "I enjoy being affectionate, yes, but there's no one who makes me feel as comforted as you do. You are the only one in this house who I have ever wanted to hold all night long. You're so beautiful, so smart, and I've been blind. I've always admired you, your brains and your wit. I've wanted you so badly sometimes it hurts, I just…."

Hermione waited, wide-eyed, but he didn't say anything. "You just what, Sirius?"

"I like you too much."

"Pardon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius sighed. "I respect you, Hermione, and I just outright liked you too much to do anything about it. I didn't want to lose you, so I just put whatever romantic feelings I had for you aside."

Hermione couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face. "Do you have any idea," she whispered, "how long I've waited to hear something like that from you?"

"Honestly?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"For years, and years, and years," she confirmed. "Look, while we're being honest…."

"Yes?" he asked, curious.

Hermione blushed slightly. "You don't have to say anything, but I would prefer to scare you away now rather than later, and I really can't keep this to myself anymore."

Sirius' eyebrows came together. "Tell me."

"I… love you, Sirius," she whispered, not quite meeting his eyes.

She missed the massive smile that appeared on his face, but that didn't really matter. He loved her, yes, but he wasn't ready to say it, but soon… very soon. Instead of replying, he ducked his head and captured her lips in a very passionate kiss that screamed the feelings within his heart without having to utter a single word. His arms tightened around her almost painfully, but she didn't notice. She clung to him, her hands fisting his black t-shirt, her head spinning as his tongue plundered her mouth. He sucked her full bottom lip into his mouth, groaning when she whimpered. Hermione released his shirt, her open hands running over his hard chest down to his muscular stomach. Her hands raised the hem of his shirt, gasping as her fingers came into contact with his warm flesh.

Sirius pulled away from Hermione's mouth, his breath catching as her hands ran up, letting her nails trail along his skin on the way back down. Sirius suddenly pulled back, his arms coming from around her waist to grasp the bottom of her tank top before pulling it up. Hermione raised her arms, allowing him to pull the garment off her body before he dropped it hazardously to the floor. He gazed at her perky breasts and puckered nipples, his hands coming up of their own accord to wrap around them, his eyes fluttering as he felt her heart hammering beneath his fingertips.

Before he could go any further, Hermione let out a low whimper before yanking impatiently on his shirt. He mimicked her earlier movements, raising his arms above his head as she slowly removed his shirt. A small gasp left him as Hermione took her nails down his chest again, tracing his many tattoos and scars, his head filling with nothing but images of Hermione raking her nails down his chest in passion rather than love. One hand went to her hip, the other to her breast and he pulled her body against his once more, kissing her thoroughly.

Hermione hands slid down, making quick work of his belt, the button to his jeans, and his zipper. In less than a breath she broke the kiss, dropping unceremoniously to her knees in front of him. She looked up at Sirius through her eyelashes, grabbing the tops of his pants and slowly sliding them down his legs. Her eyes widened as his erection proudly sprang forth, nearly hitting her. She gawked at his impressive length as he stepped out of his pants, her eyes unable to look away. Her hands ran up his legs, loving the way he shivered the closer to his arousal she got. With tortured slowness, Hermione finally reached her destination, her petite hand wrapping around his shaft, smiling as Sirius groaned.

Sirius did all he could not to close his eyes; he wanted to watch what she was going to do. Hermione leant forward, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips to run over the mushroomed head. His breath caught in his throat as her lips wrapped around the tip of him. Gods, he wanted so _badly_ to run his hands through her wild mane. As she took more of him into her hot, wet mouth he couldn't resist; he fiddled with her hair-tie, smiling triumphantly as her hair flared out and cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. His breathing picked up in pace as he raked his hands into her hair, watching as the witch on her knees took him as deeply into her mouth as she could, sucking harder and using her tongue to move over him as she pulled back, her hand wrapping around what her mouth could not reach.

After only a moment of watching her bob back and forth along him, he felt that pleasurable lurch in his stomach and he spluttered a bit, not able to find a coherent word to tell her to stop. Instead, he pulled on her hair, not hard enough to _hurt_, but hard enough to force her back, her mouth releasing him with a small 'pop'. Her eyes were mildly angry when she looked up at him.

"I was fine, I'll have you know," she said.

He smiled at her flushed cheeks. "Come here," he said quietly.

The softness of his eyes squelched her annoyance and she stood, her eyes not leaving his. Sirius' hands left her hair, only to slide down and cup her face. One side of his mouth lifted into a crooked smile, and he kissed her then, so tenderly it made Hermione's heart beat faster and slower at the same time, a swarm of butterflies suddenly occupying her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, sighing as he pressed against her body, the feel of skin on skin lighting a fire between her legs. Hermione boldly grabbed Sirius' toned rear and dug her nails into his flesh, rotating her hips against his manhood.

Sirius groaned against Hermione's lip and nipped her bottom lip before pulling away. He put just a bit of distance between them and snaked his hands down her sides, causing her eyes to flutter. He grabbed the waistband of her shorts and pushed them down, smirking as she shimmied out of them. They stood looking at each other's naked bodies for a moment, their breathing heavy.

Sirius stepped forward and pressed against Hermione, causing her to step back until her bottom hit his desk. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she grinned devilishly as she realized his intentions. He quickly closed the laptop and picked up his wand from the desk, sending the computer across the room and onto a shelf. He murmured a spell and Hermione felt a slight warmth wash over her stomach.

"Contraceptive charm," he murmured and her eyes widened, realizing she would have completely forgotten. Sirius put his wand down on the desk next to hers and looked at her again, waiting.

She gave him a wide smile and put her hands on the desk, using them to support her weight as she hopped onto the desk. Her knees parted slightly and she held out her arms towards Sirius. He smiled at her and stepped between her legs, sighing as her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down to meet her lips. He kissed her languidly, grasping her hips and pulling her towards him.

Their breathing picked up as Hermione wrapped her legs around his, anticipation filling both of them. Sirius reached a hand between them, positioning himself at her entrance. They let out identical moans as he slowly slid his tip into her wet cavern, panting as her walls tightly welcomed him. He kissed her more fiercely as he gently pushed forward. She was so damn _tight_ that he nearly lost it, and then he hit her barrier… Wait… Barrier?

Sirius quickly stopped all movement and pulled away from her lips, stunned. "Are you… Are you a… a vi… virgin?" he stuttered.

Hermione blushed and dropped her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He put his shaking fingers beneath her chin and tilted her head up, not saying anything until she looked at him. "Why… why me? Why now? I mean… really? I know you haven't dated much but…. Really?"

Hermione willed her eyes to keep back the tears she felt beginning to raise within in them. "I know I'm not the most attractive person, Sirius, but I just… I just wanted to wait until… until it felt right."

He stared at her for a moment, still mildly stunned. "Hermione," he breathed out, "you are so beautiful. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

She gave him a wary smile. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't apologize," he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure you still want this?"

"Please," she whispered. "Please, Sirius, I want you so badly."

He groaned. "You're sure? I mean, I'm honored, and taken off guard, but very pleased, but shouldn't your first time be somewhere other than on top of a desk? I'll take you up to my room and take you slowly and gently, not like –"

Hermione cut him off, capturing Sirius' lips and putting pressure on the backs of his legs with her feet. She pulled back and placed her lips against his ear. "I don't care where it is, Sirius," she whispered huskily. "Please, don't stop."

He groaned and put his forehead against her. "Grab my arms, sweetheart," he instructed. She complied. "Put your head on my shoulder and hang on, alright? It might hurt for just a moment. I'm going to do this very quickly, as to not drag out the pain, yeah?"

She did as he told her and nodded against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, love, I won't abuse this gift you're giving me," he whispered before plunging within her, ripping through her barrier so quickly it took a moment for the pain to catch up with the action.

He paused, buried completely within her, as she let out a low whimper. She took a few deep breaths, surprised that the pain was nowhere near what she had been expecting. Other than a slight sting, it really wasn't all that bad; she felt so full, so complete, with Sirius now inside her. She purposefully clenched her muscles, testing everything out.

Sirius hissed and Hermione stopped, startled. Sirius noticed. "No, it's not a bad thing," he said with a light chuckle. "You're just so damn tight, and I'm finding it difficult to stay in control; so please, just for a moment, don't move."

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Sirius chuckled again. "Please don't apologize. It's a good thing. _Too_ good."

Hermione seemed to understand and she blushed again. Her lips sought his neck while she waited, making a slow trail of kisses around his collarbone up to his ear. He moaned lowly as she bit his earlobe, his hips unconsciously moving, causing Hermione to gasp as the sensation. Enjoying the noise, Sirius experimentally moved his hips, and was not disappointed when Hermione let out a quiet moan. Hermione squeezed his arms and Sirius took that as a sign to move forth. He pulled his hips back, pulling nearly completely out of her tight warmth before sliding right back in. He gasped for breath time after time, the feel of her slippery walls enveloping him so snuggly making his pulse reach a pace he was sure could kill. But he powered through it, the way her head dropped back and her plump lips separated so her ragged breaths would come easier kept him going.

"Sirius," she moaned as his pace quickened, his control still thin but his need for her was stronger.

He raked his hands into her wild mass of curls, tilting her head towards him and he kissed her, their tongues battling until they couldn't breathe anymore. He pulled her closer to the edge of the table, groaning as he felt himself go deeper within her. His eyes locked onto hers, watching her pupils dilate as he ran his hands along her thighs, squeezing them tightly when she purposefully clenched her lower muscles again. Her legs went higher up on his waist, giving him easier access.

"Lean back," he panted brokenly, his movements suddenly stopping.

She gave him a questioning look but did as he said, continuing backwards until her back was flat on the desk, her eyes never once looking away from his smoldering eyes. Hermione cried out as Sirius started back in on her, letting his hips lazily pump back and forth. He groaned when he glanced down, watching where their bodies were joined so intimately. He reached out and stroked her cheek before letting his fingers drift over her neck, down her collarbone. He ghosted his long digits over one breast, then the other, before continuing down onto her stomach, and stroking her hipbone before going back to her thigh. Hermione watched him, desire coursing through her body as his heated gaze raked over her body, his pace unconsciously speeding.

She spread her legs further, wanting to feel more. Sirius seemed to understand this and put his hands beneath her knees, supporting the weight of her legs and holding them away from his body. She moaned loudly as he made long, deep thrusts into her, an electric current running through her veins before turning into molten lava and pooling in her stomach. Hermione's back arched as Sirius reached a spot within that made stars flash across her vision. Sirius groaned as her walls convulsed tightly around him, a bead of sweat popping onto his forehead as he pounded recklessly into her tight, willing body, knowing she was there. A volcano of pure bliss erupted within her, every muscle in her body tensing before bursting, throwing her into the strongest orgasm she'd ever felt. Her toes curled and Sirius' name was ripped loudly from her mouth as he sloppily thrust into her, taking her to new heights and keeping her there until she was sure she'd pass out from it.

"Oh… Sweet Circe… Hermione," Sirius moaned, the sight and feel of her leaving him no option but to follow her to release.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he made one last deep thrust into her shuddering body, his fingers digging into her thighs as he came. He stood between her legs, his head bowed and his breathing erratic, small aftershocks causing various parts of both the lovers' bodies to twitch. Hermione reached out and stroked the top of his head and he tilted his head up in order to meet her bright eyes. A smile lit her face and he couldn't help but mirror it. He leant down, draping his torso over hers, his head resting on her chest as her fingers tangled within his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp.

"Hermione," he whispered against her skin, "I love you."

Hermione's fingers paused within his hair, her eyes widening and her heart racing. She wasn't sure whether it was just orgasm-induced feelings or not, but she'd take it. "I love you too, Sirius."

After an immeasurable amount of time, he raised himself back up, reached for his wand, pointed it behind him and muttered a spell. He used the last of his strength to gather Hermione in his arms and stumble backwards until his legs hit his intended destination. A plush leather armchair welcomed him where his computer chair had previously been. His lover's legs bent on either side of him, her cherub face nuzzling into the crook of his neck, a sigh of contentment leaving her. He smiled and held her naked body closer still, never wanting to forget the smell of her hair as he put his head atop hers, the way her body molded so _perfectly_ against his. He closed his eyes, his hand absently running over her hair and down to her back, his fingertips tingling as they stroked down her spine, not able to suppress a smile as she shivered from the sensation.

Sirius may have been the first man to ever _be_ with Hermione, but she was not displeased by that; nor was she upset that he was her last, either. Over their eighty years together, seventy-six of them blissfully wed, and four children in between, they never stopped looking for new stories, happy to read them out loud to each other, usually one or both of them never making it further than a few paragraphs in. There were only a few months where they purposefully stayed away from the computer and that was because Sirius stumbled across a Severus/Hermione story. He informed her he was scarred for life.

But on their thirtieth wedding anniversary, Hermione surprised him with her own fanfiction (which only received five reviews on their favorite fanfiction site because it was 'too out there' and 'ridiculously OOC'). But that was alright, because Sirius thought it was the best he'd ever heard.

_A/N – So… yeah, this was only supposed to be about 3,000 words at the most, but I think a muse completely took over my body and refused to relinquish me until this monstrosity of a one-shot was complete. So, if you're still awake after all that, please take just a minute to leave a review! I adore reading what your thoughts about my stories are! Thank you!_


End file.
